True Love is the Strongest Magic of All
by VesperLogan12
Summary: "She clung to it, the belief that she would be able to raise her child into a beautiful young woman for Daniel." Talulla is Regina's daughter, born to her just as she is about to marry Snow's father and the young girl grows up with her mother slowly descending into the Evil Queen. Can Regina still find time to love her daughter, or will her want for revenge take over?
1. A Daughter

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Once Upon A Time fanfic, and I feel a little nervous posting it. Probably because I haven't watched most of Series 1, although I have done research and watched clips on youtube. I am also watching the second series as it aires (as I live in the UK). But anyway, feedback would be nice, good or bad :)  
This starts after Cora has killed Daniel, but before Regina finds out it was Snow that told Cora if that makes sense and will follow them until the curse is enacted. Hopefully, there will then be a sequel in Storybrooke. Updates won't be frequent as I have other stories that I need to finish first.**

"It seems you have a daughter, my lady," Regina's maid, Abigail, told her, handing her a small bundle swathed in white, silk blankets in which a tiny baby girl lay, her eyes closed peacefully. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," the soon-to-be-Queen smiled, taking the child and cradling her against her sweaty chest. She was exhausted, but just holding her child brought the energy back into her. She had given this tiny, little thing the gift of life.

"What are you going to name her?" Abigail asked, bringing Regina out of her thoughts.

"Talulla. My little Talulla," she answered softly.

"That's a beautiful name. Would you like me to let the King know he has a daughter?"

Regina's face dropped and she bit her lip. "Abigail. There's something I have to tell you. Something very important that you can't tell anyone."

"Yes, my lady?"

"It's not his, Abigail. I think he must know, but it's not his. We haven't slept together. We're not married yet."

"Oh, am I allowed to ask whose it is then?"

Regina shut her eyes, taking a moment to scoop in a big breath. Remembering him was painful. "Daniel. Talulla's father was Daniel."

"You know I'm sorry about that, my lady." Abigail shuffled awkwardly. "Would you like me to tell your mother instead?"

"I don't wish to speak to her at this time," Regina stated coldly, but too late.

The doors to the bedchamber were thrown open suddenly and Cora strode in, her purple gown sweeping across the floor as she moved.

"Regina, my dear, how are you?"

The young woman closed her eyes momentarily, praying her mother hadn't heard her last conversation. "Go away, mother. Can't you see I'd like a little peace?"

"I always know what's best for you, dear, you know that. Now let me see him." She indicated to the child on Regina's chest and before the young woman could react, took the child into her own arms.

"It's a girl, mother," she said, and sensed Cora's disappointment.

"How is this possible, Regina? I was supposed to have a grandson! A Prince."

"Well, she's a princess instead."

"What's her name?"

"Talulla."

"Well, at least you're capable of finding a suitable name."

Regina blinked. "Mother!" she exclaimed at the insult. "Give her back, please. I don't trust you with her."

"I did what was best for you then. You need to learn that," Cora said, but handed the child back to her daughter. "You know that love is weakness. Daniel was weakening you, so I got rid of the distraction. No daughter of mine should be weak. And no granddaughter either, for that matter."

"Don't. Mention. Daniel," Regina choked out, anger starting to seep through the cracks of her previous happiness. How dare her mother come in here after such a happy occasion and bring up her lost true love? Especially when she murdered him. "Get out. I don't want to speak to you!"

Cora merely smirked. "You don't order me around, dear. Especially not the state you're in at the moment."

"If it's alright with you, I'd like some time alone with my daughter," Regina snapped glaring at her mother.

"You're hiding something from me."

Regina's heart stuttered. "No, I'm not. What makes you think that?"

The older woman stalked over to the bed and leant down to her daughter's ear. "Because I can see it, feel it. It's hanging around the air like a bad smell, Regina. Now, tell me what it is."

The young woman turned her head to face her mother, her eyes carefully blank. "I have nothing to tell you," she said slowly. "Nothing."

Cora's eyes flashed with anger and in a moment, she had stood up straight, swooping the child into her own arms once more.

"Tell me, or I take her heart." She traced a finger over the baby's ribcage.

"Mother, no! You can't do that. She's only a baby!" Regina made a move to get up, to save her child, but at that moment, Abigail moved from where she'd been standing behind Cora and snatched Talulla off her, giving her back to Regina and turning to face the surprised older woman.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. The Lady Regina needs time to recuperate after giving birth and getting her wound up is not good for her health."

Cora scowled. "Fine, but I _will_ find out what you're keeping from me, Regina." And with that, she held her head up high and strode out of the room.

Once the door shut, Regina breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Abigail. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been in the room. I hate her so much! I don't know how she could threaten to take a baby's heart. Talulla's innocent in this!" She cuddled her daughter close and pressed her lips to the child's small forehead.

"I know, my lady. Please, don't stress, she's gone and I won't let her back in today."

"She will find out whose child it is. The only reason she let you shoo her out was because she'd finished talking to me. My mother won't stop until she knows, then she'll take Talulla away. She'll say it's for the best. I can't allow that. Not after she took Daniel from me!"

"I know, we won't–"

They were interrupted by a small knock on the door. Abigail looked at Regina, who nodded for her to see who it was.

After a few minutes where Abigail was talking to whoever was at the door, the young maid turned round.

"My lady, it's the Princess Snow White. She would like to see Talulla. Do you want me to send her away?"

Regina sighed. "It's alright, she _is_ my future stepdaughter. Let her in."

"Regina, can I see the baby? Your mother told me you had a girl," the young girl asked, skipping up to the bed with her dark curls bouncing.

"Yes, of course. Come here and I'll let you hold her." She moved up to make space for Snow on the bed. "Her name's Talulla."

"I like that name, it's very pretty." She sat down where Regina had made space for her. "It suits her."

"I think it does too. If you just sit still, then I can…" she trailed off as she lowered the still sleeping Talulla into Snow White's arms.

"She's so lucky to have parents like you and Daniel. You can live happily ever after."

Regina swallowed. The child didn't know that Daniel was dead, she realised. She didn't know that Cora had killed him in front of her. She couldn't tell her. What would be the point? So she just put on a smile and nodded.

"But remember, you can't tell anyone, Snow," she warned.

"I promised I wouldn't. You know, I think she is going to grow up to look like you. She hasn't got your nose though."

"She has Daniel's nose," Regina put in. "It looks like Daniel's nose."

"Really? The rest of her looks like you, though."

"I don't think she does. I see so much of her father in her."

"Can I come back and visit when I leave to go home? Can I come back each year and see her?"

Regina knew she was going to have to break the news to her at some point, the news that she and Talulla would be going back with her when she went. However, that moment, when Snow was looking so pleadingly at her, wasn't the right one. She would have to find some other suitable time to tell her that they were about to become stepmother and daughter. Regina could only hope that when the time was right, Snow wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Yes, of course you can. You can visit whenever you wish."

"I'm going to go and ask father if I can!" She carefully bundled the baby back into Regina's arms and jumped up. "He has to say yes. I want to be like Talulla's big sister!"

Regina watched Snow with wide eyes. Leopold couldn't know about Daniel, not even though he knew the baby wasn't his. It was unfair to think he could accept his daughter going on about his future wife marrying someone else.

"Oh, don't worry, Regina, I won't tell him about Daniel, I promise!" Snow called back to her as she got to the door.

"I can only pray she keeps that promise," Regina murmured to Abigail as the door slammed shut behind the young princess. "Otherwise, I don't know how I'm going to live with her."


	2. An Attempt to Escape

**A/N: I just want to thank PrincessMiss, jcat30, musicluver246, esther2905, EvilRegal95, kb5000, CoccinelleMenthol andnahbois68 for reviewing/favouriting/following. I never expected this story to be so popular, so thanks again!  
Please review, I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter! :)**

Regina was galloping through the forest, as fast as she could away from the castle. Little Talulla was now two weeks old and the first chance she had got, the young woman had got Abigail to help her pack a few belongings for her and her daughter and ridden off, the little girl tucked safely against her chest. She had wanted to leave ever since that moment when she had found out that Snow had told her mother about Daniel. That wretched child had betrayed her and now Daniel was dead. She could only hope her mother didn't know about Talulla too.

"Come on Rocinante, go," she urged her horse. "We're almost free, just a few more moments and we'll be out of the border!"

Her heart lifted up at that thought. She would never have to put up with her mother ever again! And she would never have to see that repulsive child's face either. Those dark brown curls, those chocolate coloured eyes, that sweet smile. Never again.

However, just as she crossed the border, Regina heard something move behind her, creaking and rustling. She didn't even have the time to turn round before something grabbed her round the waist, pulling her back off her horse and up into the air. Branches grabbed at her wrists as she searched frantically for Talulla, leaving her hovering off the ground, completely helpless. Completely stuck. It seemed that someone had sussed her. It was then she caught sight of her child and her heart eased a little to see Talulla caught in a branch, crying, but unharmed.

"And I thought we were done with all this nonsense."

Regina swallowed. Of course, she thought, it couldn't have been anyone else. "Hello, mother," she sneered slowly, turning around as much as her body would let her. "What evil have you conjured?"

Cora laughed. "Not evil, darling, a barrier spell." Regina heard her mother blow on something and the next minute, the branches released her and she fell to the ground, landing on the dirt with a loud thud that stole the breath from her. She looked up to see her mother catch Talulla and try to calm her. It seemed that she didn't know about the father yet. Then Cora looked up. "It's designed to keep you where you belong."

Regina looked at her in horror. "I can't leave?" she asked.

"Not alone, not without the King." Cora smirked at her daughter's clear terror. "We've been through this. In two days, you'll be married, you'll be Queen. After that, you'll be free to go whenever you're with him."

Regina swallowed and shook her head, looking her mother directly in the eyes. "Mother, I don't want to marry the King, I don't want this life."

"You're just frightened of having all that power."

The young woman nearly screamed in frustration. "I don't want power. I want to be free!"

"Power is freedom," was all Cora said, and turned away. "Don't worry though, I'm here to show you. I'll help you."

"Then give me my child back," Regina demanded, following after her mother. She would not give in to her, she would just have to find another way. She still had two days left after all.

* * *

Regina spent the next day holed up in her room with her daughter, partly on her mother's orders and partly because she needed the time to think, to figure out another way she could get away from this land.

"I promise you will be safe, Talulla. I will not let anyone harm you. We will get out of here, I only wish you could grow up with both of your parents," she murmured softly to her daughter, who was staring up at her calmly with bright blue eyes. She reminded Regina so much of her lost love, but she clung to it, the belief that she would be able to raise her into a beautiful young woman for Daniel. It was only a shame he wouldn't be there to see it.

However, she still hadn't figured out a way to escape when her father came to visit her that afternoon, something he rarely did. Being a quiet man, he had no power against his wife, leaving him to watch as Cora hurt their daughter more and more. He only wished he could do something to help her. To make her happy again.

"Regina, my dear, I heard you tried to run away earlier," he said in a way of greeting, walking over to where his daughter was sat by the mirror.

The young woman didn't even turn around. "It's mother's fault. I just wanted to get away, but she put up a barrier spell to stop me."

"Why did you want to get away, darling? Your future is here."

"That woman forced Snow to tell her about Daniel. She forced that child to destroy my happiness!" The young woman stood up and stalked out onto her balcony. "And then she had the guts to tell me I was doing well. She was the one that set this up in the first place. She made Snow's horse run wild. She caused all of this!"

"But you're going to marry the King, you'll live in a land of riches, have your daughter and a step-daughter. You'll live happily ever after."

"Father, you don't understand. I don't want to marry the King!" Regina cried angrily, her fists clenching as she looked out across the land.

"Are you sure it isn't just cold feet?"

Regina turned round. "This is not cold feet. This is… this is insanity!"

"Your mother wants to give you everything that she never got for herself. She's trying to help you," Henry tried to reason.

"I don't want her help. I want a life of my own! You don't know what she's doing to me. It's like she's turning me into her! I have to get away."

"What about Talulla, surely you want her to grow up with both of her parents, Regina?"

The young woman froze. She had forgotten that her father didn't know. How was she going to explain to him why she wanted to leave? He wouldn't understand. At that point, Regina broke down and fought angrily to keep the tears away.

"I… I'm just not happy. All I want is to be happy and she's just making me angry all the time. I'm going crazy!"

"Oh, my dear, come here." Henry opened his arms, inviting his daughter to be held. "You may not think so, but it's only cold feet. Most marriages don't start with love, but you will learn to love him in time, I promise you."

Regina nodded, burying her face into her father's shoulder, but inside, she knew she could never love him. Her true love was Daniel. And Daniel was dead. Gone. Thinking about that only made her cry harder until she finally forced herself to stop and bring her head off her father's shoulder.

"How did she get like this?"

She heard her father sigh. "There was a man. Well, not quite a man. He was someone Cora knew before I met her and he brought magic to her, he gave her that book of spells. He made her like she is."

"What was his name?"

"I don't know. Your mother won't ever say it."

"But the book is his?" Regina asked, a plan formulating in her mind. If only she could get her hands on that book, then maybe… just maybe there could be a chance for her and Talulla to live happily. Live happily without her mother and Snow.


	3. Rumpelstiltskin

**A/N: Okay, so I went to Comic-con today in London and met Raphael Sbarge! He's so nice! Anyway, I decided I would give you all an update because I feel so happy, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think please and make my day even better than it's already been! :)  
Also, thanks to spike847, impureevilregal, MadeofCandy, anakin900 and YellowBrickQueen for reviewing/favouriting/following :)**

That evening, Regina stole into her mother's room, hiding in the shadows as she made her way to where her mother was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her father had told her that her mother always slept with the book under her pillow. Now all she had to do was get it without Cora waking up.

Biting her lip, she reached her hand under the soft silk of the pillow, watching her mother carefully for any sign that she might be waking up. She was thankful when her fingers closed around something hard and book-shaped and she allowed herself a little smile as she pulled the dark book out, smoothing her hand over the cover. She had done it; now all she had to do was to summon the man that made her mother into who she was.

With one last, swift glance at her mother, she left the room, shutting the door carefully behind her and hurrying to her own chambers so she could be alone.

She stepped out onto her balcony after checking that Talulla was sound asleep and rested the book on the wall before opening it to the first page, hoping to find something that would help her find the identity of the mysterious man. It only took her a second to see the words scrawled in the top left corner of the page, stating the words: _Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee._

Frowning, Regina tried to sound out the name. "Rumplesht… Rumpleshtikskin? I summon thee," she demanded, but with a slight question in her voice. Would it work if she'd said the name wrong?

"That's not how you say it, dearie. But then, you don't have to say anything." The young woman jumped and turned round at the sound of the voice coming from inside her room. Shocked and utterly confused, she hesitantly walked inside, only to see a strange looking man, if you could call him that, lounging in her chair.

"What are you?"

"What, what, what? My my, what a rude question. I am not a what," the man said, standing up, his large hazel-green eyes watching her.

Regina bit her lip and looked down. "I'm sorry, I don't really know what I'm doing."

"That much is clear," he said snappily before the rudeness seemed to leave him. "Allow me to introduce myself. Rumpelstiltskin." He stooped into a low bow.

The young woman went to curtsey. "And I'm–"

"Regina, I know."

She looked up, startled. "You do?"

"But of course."

"Because of my mother, Cora," she realised, remembering what her father had told her. "You taught her."

"My legend precedes me." The man smiled smugly, but Regina wasn't paying attention, her mind had wandered somewhere else.

"People say I look like her when she was younger," she commented, looking at him and turning her head from side to side so he could see her features, expecting him to answer as everyone else did.

"Really? I don't see it. No, that's not how I know you."

Regina's brow creased. Now she really was surprised. There was something about this Rumpelstiltskin that she couldn't quite put her finger on, something a bit… odd.

Her thoughts were only confirmed further as he walked towards her and started to circle round slowly, making the young woman shift uncomfortably.

"Oh, how then?"

"I knew you long ago, dearie," he said, suddenly stopping behind her and leaning down to whisper into her ear. "It's been some time, but I knew this day would come. I've been waiting for you."

He pulled back as Regina gasped.

"And I'm so happy… we're back where we belong." He continued to circle her until he was stood in front of her again.

"Where's that?" she asked curiously.

"Together," he whispered, his eyes growing large as Regina shivered. What did she say now? She hadn't been expecting him to know her. She certainly didn't know him, she would have recognised that sparkling face, those weird eyes, no, she didn't remember ever meeting him.

While she was away in her thoughts, Rumpeltiltskin wandered further into the room, fascinated by the crib next to Regina's dressing table. This time, it was his turn to frown as he saw little Talulla tucked up, fast asleep.

"Who's this?" he asked, turning back to Regina. "I wasn't aware of another child."

"That's my child," Regina replied and ran over to snatch the baby up into her arms before Rumpelstiltskin could touch her.

"_Your _child? Interesting…"

He stepped towards her, but Regina took a pace backwards, her eyes narrowed cautiously, not trusting the man.

"Oh, I won't harm her, dearie. I have no interest in harming a child. I am only… curious." He cocked his head to one side, looking at the young woman with the hint of a smile on his face before taking another step forward. This time Regina stayed still, although she still swallowed as the man's long fingers hesitated softly over Talulla's cheek.

"This is not the King's daughter," he said accusingly, but with a bit of wonder in his voice.

Regina looked up at him with concerned eyes. "How do you know?" she whispered.

"Because, dearie, I know everything, including all about your childhood. I held you in my arms, you know. You were younger, more… portable." He looked into her eyes. "There is much history between your family and me, dearie. History both in the past… and in the future," he said, his face lighting up as he took a step back.

"Then can you help me?" Regina was hopeful, her eyes pleading with him. This is why she had called him in the first place.

"Possibly, dear. You seek power?"

Regina look surprised. That she certainly didn't want.

"The death of your enemy?" Rumpelstiltskin guessed again.

Regina looked disgusted.

"The death of your friend?"

"No!" Regina cried out finally. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Rumpelstiltskin frowned, unconsciously moving back towards the young woman. "Hard to believe you're from the same family," he murmured. "So… kind." He trailed a hand down the frozen woman's cheek before placing his other hand on her opposite cheek. "So gentle, so.. oh!"

He held up a finger as Regina nearly jumped out of her skin at his outburst, moving away from him, wide eyed, before he continued.

"So powerful. You could do so much if you just let yourself."

Regina looked down and shook her head sadly. "But I don't know how," she said and turned away, her shoulders slumping. Something her mother would have told her off for, she thought, and immediately shook it off. She was here to get rid of her, what she would say wouldn't matter anymore if he would help her.

Looking down at her daughter, she set Talulla back down in her crib and moved towards the balcony, clearly troubled. Yet Rumpelstiltskin wasn't disheartened and followed her, setting his hands on her shoulders and turning her around.

"Well, let me show you the way," he suggested, indicating to a large parcel covered in a cloth that now stood in the centre of her room and leaving Regina to walk over to it.

Regina gasped in shock. "How did–?"

But the man didn't let her finish. "Magic. It can set you free."

Regina shook her head firmly, fire in her eyes. "I don't want to do that; use magic. That's what she did. I don't want to end up like her."

"No, no, of course not, but that's the beauty of my gift. You don't have to. It…" His eyes flickered towards the package. "… will do it for you."

Regina bit her lip and looked at the cloth, tempted. "What is it?"

"A portal," Rumpelstiltskin said simply. "A passage between lands. This is a portal to a. Specific. Annoying. Little. World." He walked back over to Regina, swinging his finger at every word as though he was conducting an orchestra. "Useless to me, but for your purposes, are perfect. You're unlikely ever to see her again."

Regina sighed and wandered over to it, feeling troubled. Should she use magic? It would be going against everything she believed in, but Talulla would be safe from her mother's clutches. She would be gone, never to return.

"All she needs is a little push," Rumpelstiltskin continued to encourage. "The question is… can you do it?"

Regina hesitated, biting her lip. She didn't know whether she could do it. Could she do it for Daniel, for the safety of their child? But what about her mother? She did love her, no matter what she'd done, so did she really want to push her into the portal? Yet could she risk Cora finding out?

She turned round, her mind made up. "I think I…" She stopped short, Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere to be seen. "Rumpelstiltskin?" She looked behind her, he wasn't there either. He was gone.

She sighed. It was entirely up to her now. Up to her to decide the fate of her family...


	4. The Portal

**A/N: I just want to dedicate this chapter to impureevilregal who is having a rough time at the moment. Hopefully this should cheer you up a little! :)  
Also, thanks to TinaRomana, AndromedaEBlack and impureevilregal for follwing/reviewing/favouriting. It really does mean a lot to me! :)**

"Hey, Talulla, shh. It's alright, Mama's here. Shh," Regina tried, frantically trying to calm the crying child in her arms. The little girl had woken up a few minutes before and had immediately burst into tears. Regina had rushed over feeling worried, for her child had been a very quiet baby and it certainly wasn't like her to cry so loudly.

However, it seemed Talulla wasn't listening and refused to stop bawling, even as her mother held her close and whispered soothingly in her ear. It was really starting to worry the young woman. What happens if her mother heard? She didn't want her in her chambers yet! Not with the portal where it was.

At this moment, Regina desperately missed Daniel. He would have known what to do. He always did. He had been the one to calm her after she had found out about her pregnancy. He had been the one that had told her to tell her mother it was the king's.

"Oh God, Daniel, I need you," she murmured aloud, on the verge of giving up. But then, something miraculous happened as she leant to kiss her daughter's forehead. Talulla's cries quietened. Regina brought her face backwards and furrowed her brows. "Is that all you wanted, Talulla? A kiss?" The young girl screwed up her face in an expression so like her father's that it made Regina laugh. "You're more like Daniel than I thought, little one."

"Yes, and nothing at all like the King."

Regina let out a little scream and turned around to find her mother standing behind her, her hands on her hips and fire in her eyes.

"Mother," she breathed in horror.

"Yes, it's me, dear. Oh, don't worry, I was already told that Talulla isn't the King's daughter. That's why I'm here," Cora smirked nastily.

"You're not taking her from me! You can't have her," the young woman cried, clutching her daughter close to her chest.

"Oh, my dear, I fear that it's not up to you. You see, someone was a bit disappointed that she doesn't have a blood-related sister."

"Snow," Regina gasped. That child had betrayed her, _again_.

"You seriously don't think I can allow you to keep that child?" her mother continued. "What will the King think?"

"He already knows, mother. He is willing to keep the child and love her as his own." Regina would not back down this time.

"Well, I am not. She will be a distraction, a weakness for when you take over the kingdom."

"She won't, she–"

"That's enough, darling. Now, I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye and I'll take her elsewhere. I recommend that you take these few minutes and use them wisely instead of arguing with me," she added as her daughter's expression grew fierce.

Regina tried to swallow her anger and looked down at her daughter, who was now wriggling in her arms and looked as though she was about to start crying again. "I'm so sorry, Talulla. I promise I love you, and I will never forget you."

She was saying these words only to please her mother, but she knew she would not lose Talulla. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Cora inspecting the portal with a frown on her face. It wouldn't be long before her curiosity got the better of her, she thought, letting Talulla grab hold of her little finger.

"What's this?"

Regina smiled to herself as she turned round to face her mother.

"I don't know, a gift?" she suggested, walking closer and setting down Talulla in her crib, although making sure she stayed just in front of it in case her mother tried anything.

"Maybe it's a portrait." Cora waved her hand and the white cloth slid off and onto the floor. "Oh, a looking glass, not nearly as personal." She shook her head at Regina, clucking her tongue and then sighed. "I wonder sometimes whether people really love you."

Regina could feel the hate bubble up inside of her again, whatever she did for the woman wasn't right. "I'm doing my best, mother."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," Cora apologised and walked over, taking her daughter's hands and trying to pull her over to the mirror. "Come here."

Reluctantly, Regina let herself be dragged over.

"Look at you, with your whole life ahead of you and it's going to be better than you imagine." She smiled at her daughter as she took hold of her shoulders and looked her directly in the eye. "The King is not a strong man, the kingdom will be yours. Raise the tributes, form a personal guard. Let everyone know where the new power lies and you will hold the hearts of your people in your hands."

Regina pulled herself away and turned round. She didn't want that. She wanted to marry for love. Except that her true love was dead.

"Is that what you would do, mother?" she asked finally.

"That's exactly what I would do."

The young woman bit her lip and looked down. "Well, the thing is," she started slowly, preparing herself for what she was about to do. "I don't want to be you!" She span round on the last word, flames dancing in her eyes furiously as she attempted to throw her mother backwards like Rumpelstiltskin had instructed.

However, before she could do that, her mother smirked and she found her arms bound against her side. She struggled, yet to no avail, whatever her mother had done had her completely stuck. Inside, she was panicking. Without her protection, Talulla was vulnerable and she wasn't about to let her mother take her child.

"What are you doing?" Cora asked incredulously, amused by her daughter's struggling. "You think it's that easy to get rid of me? You're stuck with me forever darling, because I'm your mother. And I know best."

Behind Cora, the mirror's surface wobbled, making Regina frown slightly and she had to force down a gasp as the man who had first given her the portal appeared in it, grinning and miming for her to push her mother into the portal. Cora didn't seem to notice a thing.

"Now, about Talulla, I'm afraid I can't allow you to keep her, Regina, you must know that."

"You can't. I won't allow you to!" She could feel her anger reaching breaking point and fought to keep control. She needed the perfect moment.

Cora let out a loud laugh. "And who's going to stop me? I don't think you're capable of that right at this moment."

Regina couldn't hold it in any longer, and so let it out with a scream, breaking her mother's bonds and throwing her arms forward. Cora was pushed backwards, falling straight into the mirror. A look of utter surprise was etched on her features as she grappled for some hold on the mirror, on finding none, she continued to fall, leaving nothing but a few ripples on the mirrors surface before it shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Stepping back, Regina's hands flew to her mouth. What had she done? She'd used magic. Like her mother had done. And she'd enjoyed it. The feel of the magic flowing through her veins, the power she had when she let it all loose… It had just felt so… so good. However, she now knew something. She could not allow herself to use it again; for Talulla's sake. For everybody's sake.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think!**


	5. A Glimpse of Freedom

**A/N: Thanks to impureevilregal and EvilRegalTwinnies for reviewing! :)**

The next day, early in the morning, Regina packed her things up and left with Talulla once again, this time determined that nothing would get in the way of her leaving. Not her mother, not her father and certainly not little Snow White.

Soon the castle was out of sight and the sun had risen, casting light through the greenery above and causing sunbeams to dance around her. It was going to be a nice day and that made Regina smile. It showed promise. She would soon be out of Leopold's kingdom, never to return and she could finally have her happy ending. Well, happ_ier_ ending. She wouldn't have Daniel. Her face fell a little. She would have everything but her True Love, yet she knew deep down that there was nothing she could do about it. She would have to be content in raising his daughter instead.

She looked down to check on Talulla and was surprised to find her awake and watching her mother with fascination in her eyes. Over the last few weeks, those eyes had been turning brown, much like her own. In fact, little Talulla looked very much like her mother, all apart from her nose, which was already so much like her father's. Regina's heart contracted painfully. She missed him so much and every time she looked at their daughter, she would be reminded of him. She sighed. If only she'd been more careful that evening…

However, before she could think too much down that line, part of her suddenly realised that Daniel would not want her to mourn over him like that. He would want Talulla to remind her of the days when she was with him, when they were happy together. And that's what she would do. She wouldn't think of him cold and dead in her arms, she would think of his smile, of the way he kissed her, the times they spent laughing together in the orchard under her apple tree.

Just as they crossed the border, Regina heard a rustle and her head snapped round, terrified that she would see another branch coming for her, that the barrier spell hadn't disappeared when she'd got rid of her mother. Yet, as she did, there came a voice from in front of her.

"Leaving are we?"

Regina whipped back around and pulled on the reins to stop Rocinante. It was only Rumpelstiltskin. She forced herself to push down the panic.

"That was always the plan," she said, and then she dismounted, fumbling for the book in her satchel. "Here, a gift." She handed the book she had stolen from her mother. "I don't want it."

"Ah, can't be a gift if it's mine to start with," he said as Regina turned to mount her horse again, but he wasn't finished with her yet. "Before you go, answer me this. How did it feel?" He cocked his head to one side, his eyes gleaming as she turned back, clear regret in her eyes.

"I loved my mother."

Rumpelstiltskin held up a finger. "That is not what I asked, dearie. How did it feel… to use magic?" His eyes lit up again as he grinned at her.

Regina kept her own eyes flat as she answered him. "It doesn't matter," she said. "I'll never use it again, for Talulla's sake."

"Why not?"

"I've just told you, I don't want Talulla to be harmed and with the way my mother–"

Rumpelstiltskin stopped her. "Tell me the truth, dearie," he said.

Regina stopped trying to remount her horse and took a shaky breath, looking down sheepishly. "Because I loved it," she whispered, barely loud enough for the strange man to hear her.

The man grinned, looking at her as his eyes shone. "You've discovered who you are. You could do so much now… if you let me show you how," he sang, waggling his finger at her knowingly.

However, Regina wasn't convinced. "Through magic?" she asked.

"Through many things."

"And what do you get out of it?" The young woman knew that there had to be something, some catch to this. A man like him wouldn't just offer up such a thing if there wasn't a catch.

"Someday, you'll do something for me," he replied, holding the book out for her to take. "Let me guide you."

The young woman hesitated. Talulla. She didn't want magic to be a part of her life, not like her what her mother had used with her. But if this was who she was… and she could control it so she didn't use it like her mother had done… would it be alright then? Yet, what if she couldn't control it?

She looked up and grabbed the book. "And I won't become like her?" she asked Rumpelstiltskin for confirmation.

He merely smiled and let her take the book. "That dearie, is entirely up to you." And with that he was gone in a swirl of purple smoke, leaving Regina standing there with the book in her hands.

"It looks as though we won't be leaving then, Talulla," she said to the little baby strapped against her chest, standing there a moment, before mounting her horse and with one last glance at freedom, turned and galloped back in the direction of the castle once more.

* * *

"Regina, where have you been? My father has been looking all over for you!" Snow cried, running up as soon as she saw the woman entering the castle.

"I went for a ride, I… I just needed some air, that's all." She smiled at the young girl, yet inside she was disgusted with herself to find that she wanted nothing more than to make Snow pay for what she had done. She tried to push it from her mind, thinking about what she had just agreed with herself.

"Oh, well, it looks like a nice day out there," the dark haired girl continued.

"It is a beautiful day. Talulla and I were just enjoying the views."

"Maybe tomorrow we could all go riding together seeing as though we're going to be family? Then I can see the views too."

That was something she certainly didn't want, Regina thought to herself, but she couldn't tell Snow what she had done, she was too young to understand. So instead, she lied.

"Yes, perhaps we could, dear, but it really all depends on whether Talulla's up for it. I wouldn't want to tire her out as today is going to be a big day."

"Yes, yes it is, and you're going to look so beautiful for my father, Regina. I wish that one day I can be as fair as you are." Snow looked up at her, adoration clear in her eyes, yet the young woman averted her gaze. She could never love Snow, not after what she did to Daniel.

"I'm sure you will, Snow," she said stiffly.

I'm going to love having you as a mother, I know it! We can do so much together."

"Of course we can, dear." She tried to smile, but the conversation was getting worse by the minute. She needed to find a way to get away from her before she said something she knew she would regret.

"Regina, I was going to ask you, but have you seen your mother? I can't find her anywhere. She said to go and talk to her yesterday about the wedding."

Regina's heart jumped a little at the mention of Cora. "No, I have not seen my mother," she lied quickly. "I'm sorry, Snow, but I must go. I have to find someone to look after Talulla before I go and find your father."

It wasn't exactly a lie, Regina thought to herself as she climbed the stairs leading to her chambers, but it wasn't the truth either. She knew Snow wouldn't find her mother, that was for certain, but she didn't know exactly where Cora was. Plus, she really didn't want to speak to Snow now and sending her on a wild goose chase would keep the girl out of her hair.

"I don't know what I'd be without you, Talulla," she whispered. "Without you and your grandfather I'd be lost. Utterly lost."

**Please let me know what you guys think, anything I can do to improve?**


	6. The Wedding

**A/N: Thanks to impureevilregal for being the only reviewer. I had over 100 views to the last chapter, and I'm not usually one to beg for reviews, but it really would be nice to know what you all think of this story. **  
**Also, just in case anyone's wondering, Talulla will become a fairytale character eventually, not a very well-known one, but one nonetheless :)**

Regina stood in the doorway to the chapel, dressed in the white gown her mother had picked out for her, her arm intertwined with her father's. She was about to walk down the aisle and marry King Leopold and her nerves were all over the place.

The large chapel was full of royals from all over the land which only made it worse. There was King George and King Baldwin and their Queens from the neighbouring kingdoms and then there were those that lived further away. All of them had come to see her and Leopold get married.

"You'll be fine, Regina, my dear, I promise you. Once this day is over, you'll be living your happily ever after, and I'll be right by your side all of the way," her father comforted, sensing his daughter's fear.

"I don't want this. I never wanted this. It was mother who wanted it."

"I know, my dear, I know. But it is too late to turn back now. Think about it, Leopold has already said that he will love Talulla as his own, and with him, you won't ever have to worry about her being hurt or unhappy. You will both be safe."

Regina looked into the chapel and straight at Abigail, who was holding Talulla and playing with her in the front pew. Part of her wanted to switch places with the maid and she be the one playing with the little girl, but the other part knew that her father was right, that she had to do this. For Talulla.

The band striking up a slow tune had everybody in the pews falling silent and turning to look at where she stood next to her father. They all looked so happy; every single one of them was smiling, especially Snow. In the front row, she was positively glowing with happiness and Regina was secretly glad she'd made the decision to have no bridesmaids. To have that girl twittering constantly at her side would have been irritating to say the least.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Henry asked from her side, pulling her from her thoughts.

Regina took a deep breath and nodded, keeping close to her father's side as he led her down the aisle, step at a time. The young woman just looked straight ahead of her, not daring to look at anyone as she passed the pews.

When she reached the altar and her father handed her over to Leopold, she felt as though he was handing over her entire soul, not just her hand, and she forced back the urge to run from the room and never return. It would only humiliate her and the King, and even though she didn't want to marry him, she didn't wish to inflict so much trouble on anyone.

Slowly, she turned to face where the priest was standing. She felt Leopold squeeze her hand in reassurance before letting it go, yet she didn't look at him; she couldn't look at him. All of it just felt so wrong.

* * *

After the ceremony was over, everyone was permitted into the Great Hall for a feast in honour of the new Queen, which Regina didn't enjoy. She spent most of her time greeting people who came to wish her a long and happy marriage when all she wished for was to be spending time with her little girl. But, of course, that wasn't one of her duties as Queen.

Leopold stayed by her side the entire night, occasionally making comments here and there when his new Queen couldn't find an answer and constantly smiling as he watched little Snow dance around the floor gracefully. It was halfway through the night, when someone mentioned the late Queen Eva, that Regina realised she didn't have the King's heart and probably never would. The look in his eyes when talking about his past wife was one of pure love and adoration and from the fact he was gripping her hand so hard let her know that he would not be getting over her anytime soon.

"Your highness, please…" she whispered, trying to remove her hand from his crushing grip.

He looked at her, startled, before pulling his hand back and smiling a little sadly. "Sorry, my dear."

At that point, a very excited Snow came running up. "Papa, Papa! Did you see? Did you see my dancing? I danced with Prince James! He asked me!"

Regina watched as Leopold's face lit up at the sight of his daughter. "Yes, I did, Snow. I couldn't take my eyes off you. Your mother would be so proud of you right now."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. When we were younger, we would dance together at balls all night. Your mother was quite the dancer."

"What about you, Regina?" The young girl turned towards the new Queen, her eyes glittering. "Did you see me?"

"Yes, I did, and I thought you were wonderful," the young woman said, putting on a smile. However, she didn't expect what came next as Snow threw her arms around her neck and hugged her, forcing Regina to do the same, awkwardly patting the young girl's back.

"You're going to be the best step-mother, I know you are!" the princess exclaimed. "And I can't wait to be a big sister to Talulla!"

Her jaw clenched as she remembered that Snow had nearly gotten Talulla taken away as well as causing Daniel's death in her relationship with Cora.

"I'm sure you'll be a brilliant sister, my dear," she lied rigidly, trying to dispel any thoughts about Daniel from her mind as Snow pulled back and skipped off to dance again.

"You're so good with her, Regina," her husband said, placing a hand on her arm affectionately. "I knew right from the moment I met you that you'd be an excellent mother for my Snow, and now Talulla as well. Snow is the thing most precious to me and truly the fairest in the land. She needs someone like you to guide her into womanhood."

Regina smiled ruefully. "I'm quite exhausted, do you mind if I retire for the night?" she asked, trying to ignore what he had just said, it was only a reminder that he married her as a duty.

"Of course not, today was a big day. I must stay until everyone has retired so I will come up join you later, my Queen," he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did so.

"Thank you, your highness." She nodded her head to him respectfully as she rose.

"Please, now we're married, it's Leopold to you," the King insisted. The Queen didn't reply, smiling a little as she walked gracefully through the middle of the room, all eyes on her, before exiting the room to go up to her chambers and check on her little girl.


	7. Lessons in Magic

**A/N: Thanks to darksage11, AndromedaEBlack, Skullgauddess and CoccinelleMenthol for reviewing/favouriting. It really does mean a lot, and if you could just drop me a review, it really cheers me up!  
Also, I'm going on holiday for two weeks on Saturday so I won't be updating then as I'm not taking my laptop, so I apologise. **

Time passed quickly and soon little Talulla was two years old. Yet, nothing had changed. Regina was still married to King Leopold, it was still a loveless marriage, Snow was still the King's favourite. In fact, he barely took any notice of Talulla, leaving her mother to dote on her instead. They were near inseparable, wherever Regina was, you could be sure that Talulla wouldn't be very far behind. That was all apart from once a week when Regina would ride out alone into the woods, leaving Talulla in the care of Abigail and Snow.

Snow was always curious as to what her step-mother got up to during that time alone and one day, when Abigail was ill and she was alone with Talulla, she suggested to the toddler that they follow her mother. Of course, Talulla couldn't really say no and didn't quite understand her older sister, but was quite happy to sit with Snow on her horse and silently follow after her mother.

"Your mother can't know that we're here," the ten year old told Talulla when she saw Regina stop and dismount, tying her horse to the tree. "You have to be quiet and do as I say, do you understand?"

The little toddler looked round at her. "I want see mama," she said in a sad voice.

"You can't. We're not supposed to be here. This is a secret, you can't tell her we were here," Snow said seriously. "It's very important that you don't tell her."

"Okay." The young girl's shoulders slumped.

"Now, come on, follow me." She dismounted the horse and lifted Talulla off, setting her gently on the ground before tying up her horse. "She went this way."

Keeping a fair distance behind the Queen, Snow followed her with Talulla tottering after her, occasionally pulling the young toddler behind a tree when Regina checked behind her. Eventually, Talulla began to tire, slowing down and Snow had to stop as the little girl sat down on the floor and refused to go any further.

"Tallie, come on, I'll carry you for a bit if you want, it's can't be much further from here. But if we lose your mother then we won't be able to find our way home again and we'll be stuck in this forest when it gets cold and dark."

"Carry?" was all Talulla asked.

"Yes, of course I will. I said I would. Now come on, quickly." She bent down and let the little one climb onto her back. "Make sure you hold on tight, alright?"

* * *

They followed Regina until they reached a clearing. Snow let Talulla slide off her and they crouched down behind a tree, watching as the Queen looked around, clearly waiting for someone.

The elder princess was more than surprised when the person Regina was meeting turned up with a jet black unicorn in tow. It seemed even the Queen was alarmed.

"Rumpel, what are you doing with a unicorn?" she asked.

The man turned from tying the unicorn to the tree, grinning at her. "Continuing with your studies, of course. What else?"

Studies? Snow thought to herself, what kind of studies? However, she didn't have to long to ponder it for the strange man spoke again.

"Now show me what you've learned. Immobilise it," he ordered her.

The Queen immediately raised a hand and a blue haze surrounded the unicorn, startling it into rearing up on its hind legs. Yet, to Snow's utter horror, the beast never came down, frozen with its front hooves in mid-air. The man let out an excited giggle and Regina's face lit up.

"There," she announced. "I did it!"

"Pwetty horse," Talulla commented, standing up and toddling forward and bringing Snow's attention from the scene in front of her to her younger sister.

"No, Tallie. You can't, you must stay here, that man could be dangerous. They're using magic." She reached forward and plucked the toddler back.

"But pwetty horse!" the young girl protested, pointing at the unicorn and struggling against her sister's arms.

"It's not a horse, it's a unicorn. Father told me that they're dangerous so I can't allow you to go anywhere near it. Anyway, do you remember what I told you? We have to stay out of sight."

The young girl sat down abruptly, her arms folded in a sulk, letting Snow turn back to Regina and the unicorn.

"Excellent work, my apprentice," the strange man continued. "Now there's just one tiny, tiny, teeny little detail." His eyes hardened. "Take its heart."

Snow's hand flew to her mouth to stop her gasp. Would Regina really take the heart out of such a beautiful thing? She was glad when the Queen's expression fell.

"Like what my mother did–" The man didn't let her finish.

"Ah, to your true love, indeed," he said, making Snow frown. Was he referring to Daniel? But he had run away, left her. She pushed it from her mind. Perhaps he was talking of another love. "Then you already know how it's done."

Snow continued to watch in horror as Regina hesitated, but eventually walked over to the beautiful beast. She reached out a hand slowly, her nerves showing in her expression. Her fingers hovered above where the unicorn's heart was lying in its chest, beating regularly. The young princess reached forward and brought Talulla onto her lap, covering her eyes as realising that the young one should not be watching such a horrible act.

"Gentle…" her teacher called to her. "If you do it right, no harm will befall it. Unless of course, you will it." He grinned mischievously.

Regina hand dropped and Snow let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

"I can't," the young Queen said, sounding slightly disappointed with herself. "It's innocent."

"Nothing is innocent!" the man retorted, his odd demeanour changing into one of anger for a brief second before changing back.

He reached forward and plunged his hand into the beast's chest. Snow saw that even Regina looked away before she too averted her gaze, glad that she still had the little toddler's eyes covered. She heard it whiney before she looked back to see a red, beating heart in the man's fist. She felt sick just looking at it.

The young girl in her lap squirmed and pulled her sister's hand from her eyes before Snow could stop her.

"What that man got?" she asked, frowning.

"We shouldn't watch anymore," Snow said. "We should leave, you're too young to see this."

"No," Talulla said stubbornly, folding her arms and letting out a wail when Snow lifted her up to carry her away. The elder princess froze, her eyes widening in panic. There was no doubt that Regina and her teacher had heard that, yet she couldn't allow them to be caught. There was no telling what the strange man would do if he found them, and he seemed that powerful that even Regina wouldn't be able to stop him.


	8. Caught

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. Thanks to AndromedaEBlack, VampWolf92, carriemarie78, DamonSalvatorelover, Charming SVU Angel, The-One-That-Here26, SkullGaudess and impureevilregal for reviewing/favouriting/following. The response I got from all you guys over my hols was amazing.  
However, I have a little bad news as I'm not going to be around much for the next couple of weeks, so I doubt there'll be an update, but I promise I have not given up on it :P **

Jumping into action, she leapt behind the nearest tree and clamped a hand over the toddler's mouth to stop her from saying anything more. Inside, she was furious with her sister. She had specifically told her not to say anything and now she had nearly got them caught!

She only relaxed when she heard the teacher speak again, and let the toddler down to the ground before peering round the tree to see that the unicorn was lying down and the strange man was explaining to Regina what taking the heart meant.

"That was naughty, Talulla, I told you to be quiet. You could have got us caught and then we'd have both been in big trouble."

The young girl looked down. "Sowy, Snow."

"That's alright, but don't do it again. Just watch." And with that, she turned back to the scene in front of her, just catching the last part of the man's last sentence.

"Now, show me you know what to do with that power. Kill it."

"What?" Regina asked, seemingly shocked.

"You've seen it done, now do it yourself," the man said, acting as though it was a simple, meaningless task. "Show me you can take the next step in your training. Crush it." He threw the heart to her and she caught it, looking down at it, a distressed expression on her face.

Snow and Talulla watched in horror as the Queen started to squeeze. The unicorn writhed in pain, letting out a distraught whiney.

"Horsey!" Talulla cried, looking as though she was on the verge of tears. "What Mama doing?"

"To be truthful, Tallie, I don't know. Come here, you can't watch this."

This time, Talulla didn't argue, curling up against her elder sister's chest and covering her ears with her hands. Snow couldn't drag her eyes away, terrified that Regina was actually going to kill the beast. The relief when she stopped, when her hand fell to her side, when she shook her head looking completely horrified, was that great that she couldn't describe it. However, it seemed her teacher wasn't so pleased.

"Dearie, dearie, dearie," he said. "I had such high hopes."

Regina wasn't having any of it. "And I didn't sign up to kill unicorns," she retorted.

In Snow's lap, Talulla uncovered her ears and peaked round to watch again now the unicorn wasn't making such awful noises, listening intently as the glittery man continued to scold her mother.

"Magic is power. Until you can take power, you're not learning anything. Do you want me to teach you or not?"

"Yes." Regina replied straight away.

"Then there's one simple question for you to ponder."

"I'll tell you anything," she said honestly and it seemed to Snow that she was upset that she had disappointed her teacher, even though he had asked her to do the unspeakable.

The man let out another of his strange giggles. "I don't need the answer," he said, his eyes lighting up. "You do. What's holding you back, hmm?"

The Queen didn't reply and the man disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, leaving Regina to deal with the unicorn. However, she still didn't move, clearly thinking hard about her teacher's last question. Snow was that busy watching her that she didn't notice that Talulla had pulled herself out of her lap until she had yelled horsey and was running towards the dark beast, and by that time, it was too late to stop her.

The Queen nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her daughter and in a few quick strides had caught up with her and lifted her into her arms.

"What are you doing here, Talulla? You should be back at the castle."

"Horsey!" the young girl complained, pointing in the direction of the beast still lying on the ground.

"It's not a horse, sweetheart, it's a unicorn. It's dangerous."

"But–"

"No, Talulla, it's too dangerous! I'm far more interested in how you got here in the first place. Where is Abigail?" She looked around, as though expecting her to walk out of the trees, but instead of her maid, she saw a very sheepish-looking Snow standing between two trees.

"She's ill and in bed," the girl said. "She was watching us, but then she fell asleep just as you left. We followed you. I was curious as to what you did in this time. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have brought Talulla, but I couldn't leave her alone."

"Snow, you know how dangerous the woods can be. There was a reason I didn't want either of you to come–"

"Other than using magic? Father would be furious to find out what you're up to in this time!" Regina could tell that Snow was furious with her, but also a little hurt. There were tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Yet the new Queen couldn't afford to let her guard down like she did the last time she had trusted the young princess with a secret.

"You can't tell him, Snow, this is my choice. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Regina." It was clear to Regina that the young girl was itching to say something more, but she didn't give her a chance.

"Come on, I need to get you all home before your father realises you're missing," she said, turning to walk in the direction she had left her horse.

However, Talulla wasn't having any of it. "No!" she wailed. "I want see uni…uni…" She trailed off, frustrated that she couldn't say the word.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Talulla? The unicorn's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." The toddler wasn't listening. "How about I take you for a ride on Rocionante?"

The young girl's cries immediately stopped and Regina could see that there were no tears, just a tantrum.

"Really?" All trace of her previous upset was gone as Talulla looked up hopefully into her mother's eyes.

"Yes really. Why would I lie to you? Now come on, we must head back."

And with that, the three headed back through the woods, the Queen praying that her husband will not have missed them.


	9. Daniel

**A/N: Thanks to CrazedScribe, AndromedaEBlack, xxxLeaniexxx, HPGreen943, impureevilregal, SkullGaudess and VampWolf92 for reviewing/favouriting/following. I hope you enjoy this chapter and drop me a review to let me know what you think :)**

That evening, the Queen decided that perhaps Talulla was now old enough to see her real father. She didn't want the girl to grow up thinking Leopold was her father. She had spoken to the King and he had agreed that the young toddler should know who her real father was, stating that she should know as soon as she was able to understand.

So, after supper that evening, Regina picked her daughter up and headed to the crypt where Leopold had allowed her to keep Daniel.

"Bed other way, mama," Talulla protested, pointing over the Queen's shoulder.

Regina chuckled. "I know, sweetheart, but we're not going to bed yet. There's something I want to do first. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, mama?"

Setting her down on the floor in a doorway, Regina bent down to her level and took her hands in her own before looking Talulla straight in the eye.

"The King and I have decided it's time we told you the truth. I don't want you to grow up not knowing this and we think you're old enough to understand now."

The little girl frowned and reached to her mother's face. "What wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, sweetheart. It actually involves the King and I."

"You and Papa?" Talulla's brow furrowed even more.

"That's the problem, Tallie. King Leopold isn't your father."

"What you mean?"

Regina sighed. "Your real father died. He was killed by my mother just before you were born. She wanted me to marry the King, but I didn't and I tried to run away with him. She caught us and she… she killed him."

"Why, mama?" Those usually happy eyes were now sparkling with tears.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. My mother was a woman who wanted her own way. She wanted me to marry the King and would stop at nothing until she got it."

"Where she now?" Talulla didn't like the sound of this woman.

"Gone, sweetheart, and she won't come back to hurt you, I promise. I banished her to another land soon after you were born," the Queen explained. "Now come on, I have something to show you."

She took the girl's hand in her own and led her through a door just to their left. Inside the dark room lay a single, glass coffin where a man dressed in a white shirt and cream waistcoat lay peacefully.

"Who that, mama?"

"That's your father. His name was Daniel."

The young girl let go of her mother's hand and slowly walked over, placing one of her tiny hands on the glass and looking into her father's face.

"Papa," she murmured softly.

Regina's heart broke all over again as she watched her daughter looking at her father for the first time and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"He never got to meet you, but I know he already loved you. His face when I told him we were having a child… he was delighted, absolutely delighted. And if he'd lived long enough… if he had, he'd have spent every moment with you, caring for you, loving you." She muffled a sob with her hand, yet her daughter's ears missed nothing.

"Mama? You 'kay?" Talulla turned round, concern clear in her eyes. "Why you cry?" She toddled back over, frowning.

"I'm alright, sweetie, I promise." The Queen bent down and took her daughter's face in her hands. "I just miss him, that's all. I loved him."

"You not wuv P… King?" The young girl looked disappointed.

"I married him to give you a father. I couldn't let you down. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." She swallowed, looking desperately into Talulla's eyes. She wasn't about to lose her daughter too, was she?

After a moment's hesitation, the young girl reached forward and wrapped her arms firmly around her mother.

"I wuv you, Mama," she whispered.

"And I love you too, don't ever forget that, my sweet girl. You and your Grandfather are the only two people I truly love in this world."

"Would I have wuved Papa?"

Regina was taken aback slightly at this question and looked set her daughter back at arm's length. "Yes, yes you would, he was the loveliest man I have ever met. So generous, so kind…" The Queen could feel tears pricking in her eyes so she trailed off, swallowing and smiling sadly at Talulla.

"I wish he still awive now," she said, and this statement confirmed Regina's plans. The reason she had got into magic in the first place. When she next saw Rumpelstiltskin, she would ask him about magic for bringing people back from the dead. Seeing Talulla with such sadness in her eyes was too much for her to bear, but she couldn't tell her, for if it didn't work out, then there would be even more heartbreak in the little girl's eyes.

"I know, sweetheart, so do I. I miss him so much. However, we must get you to bed, it must be way past your bedtime now." She picked her daughter up and started out of the room, carefully locking the door behind her. It would do no good for anyone else to find him.

"Can come see him again?" Talulla asked her mother once they were on their way up the stairs.

"Yes, of course, you can come with me when I visit, but we can't come often, we wouldn't want to make the King jealous, alright?"

"Yes, Mama."

"And there is to be no word of this to anybody, especially not Snow." The Queen was itching to tell the little toddler that Snow was the reason her father was dead, but she held back. It would do no good to poison their relationship with that knowledge. "I am trusting you with this, Talulla."

The little girl knew that when her mother called her by her full name that she meant what she was saying.

"I pwomise I no say anyfing."

"That's my girl." The Queen smiled and laid her daughter down in her bed. "Good night, sweetheart." She brushed the dark hair of the toddler's forehead and gently kissed it before tucking the covers round the yawning girl.

"Night, Mama," she replied sleepily and turned over, snuggling down into the covers.

Regina gave a little smile to herself as she turned and walked out of the room. She didn't know what she would have done if Daniel hadn't given her her little treasure, something to get away from the sadness in her life and her love-less marriage. She knew once her daughter had got a little older, she would start to grow away from her, but for now, she was enjoying the dependence the small child had on her. Something she could fuel all her emotions into. Something that made her feel happy.


	10. Leaving

**A/N: Thanks to Crystal-Rose-Lover, fanfictor40, Buckskinangel, impureevilregal, SwanQueen4055 and VampWolf92 for reviewing/favouriting/following! Here's the next chapter!**

The next day, Regina announced that she would be gone for a few days on some personal business, which caused some surprise. However, more surprise came when she told the King, Snow and Talulla that the latter would not be coming with her. This was followed by tears from the young girl, who had never been away from her mother for more than a day.

"Why, Mama? I no want you to go!" she sobbed, clinging onto the bottom of the Queen's cream gown.

"Hey, hey, I'll only be gone for a few days," the Queen soothed, bending down to the toddler's height and softly squeezing her arm in reassurance. "Snow and Abigail will look after you while I'm gone, and if you're a good girl, I'll take you for another ride on Rocinante and we can have a picnic in the fields, how does that sound?"

The young toddler still didn't look convinced.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I truly am, but I must do this. It's very important to me, and I know you won't understand now, but you will when you're older. There are some things we feel we must do in life. Unfortunately, this is one of them."

Regina watched the three-year-old's face as she tried to get her head round what her mother was saying.

"When you be back?" she asked finally.

"In a few days. I don't know exactly, sweetheart. However, I promise you that it will be no longer than a week." She smiled ruefully at her daughter, hoping for a small one back, but she was in no such luck. Talulla's eyes filled with tears before she turned and ran into the waiting arms of Abigail, sobbing her heart out.

Regina could only stand up and watch uselessly as her maid comforted her daughter. Yet, she consoled herself with the fact that what she was doing was not only for herself, but for Talulla. She wanted to bring Daniel back. That was why she was learning magic. She wanted her daughter to have her father. And that was what she wanted to do that week.

"Well, my Queen, do you want to talk to the guards about organising a carriage to… your intended destination?" King Leopold said, interrupted the awkward silence.

"No, I shall be getting there by other means," the Queen replied, slightly grateful that her husband had been the one to interrupt. "I do not wish to draw attention to myself in my task."

"But, my dear, you're a Queen, surely you don't want to be mistaken as a commoner?"

"Where I am going, it will not matter for there will be no one there who doesn't know who I am. They will not care if I arrive in a carriage or not."

"May I ask who it is you are going to visit?"

"An old friend," Regina replied, not wishing to tell the King his identity. "He was a friend of my mother's and there is a favour I wish to ask of him. One that needs to be asked face to face," she added as Leopold opened his mouth to interrupt.

However, then Snow did something very unexpected and it only took a moment for the Queen to understand why. She knew that she was going to meet Rumpelstiltskin!

"Regina!" The young girl ran up to her stepmother and flung her arms round her, much like she used to do before Talulla was born. Then she leant forward to whisper in Regina's ear, making it look like she was just hugging her. "Please don't see that man. If my father found out what you were doing, he would take no mercy," she uttered desperately.

Regina ignored her. There was no reason for Leopold to find out what she was up to. Snow was just being… well, Snow. Instead, she forced a smile at her stepdaughter and patted her back.

"I'll be fine, dear," she said out loud for everyone to hear. "There's no need to worry, I'll be back again soon."

"You pwomise?" Talulla's small voice popped up from over where she and Abigail were standing, making Regina jump before her face softened.

"Of course I promise, and when have I ever broken a promise to you?"

The little girl thought for a moment before she came toddling back over to her mother, pushing past Snow so she got all the attention. Regina complied, picking her up and cuddling her.

"Miss you," Talulla told her, looking forlorn.

"And I'll miss you too, sweetheart, but isn't it your bedtime?"

"No! I want be wiv you!" The toddler threw her arms round her mother's neck and held on.

"You must have your sleep, Tallie, otherwise you won't be well-behaved for Abigail. And if you're not well-behaved, then there'll be no ride on Rocinante and no picnic when I get back."

Talulla sighed. "Okay, bedtime," she said as her grip relaxed round Regina's neck and she rested head against her mother's shoulder.

"Good girl," the Queen murmured and took her leave, climbing up the stairs towards the child's bed chambers.

* * *

The next morning, Regina was up bright and early, before anyone else was awake. She wanted to leave before there could be any hassle made. The only part she didn't like was not telling Talulla she was leaving. When the young girl awoke and found her mother had left without letting her say goodbye, she would be heartbroken and no doubt there would be a huge tantrum. However, there was nothing the Queen could do. If she woke her, then she would create a huge fuss and wake the rest of the castle.

Creeping quietly into Talulla's room, she went over to where her daughter was sleeping peacefully, a smile across her face, and leant down, gently pressing her lips to the toddler's forehead.

"Goodbye, Tallie," she whispered softly. "The next time I see you, I may have a visitor in tow. One I know you desperately want to meet. I'm sorry I have to leave you, but I'm doing this not just for me, but for both of us. You'll see."

She swallowed away the lump in her throat before quietly slipping out of the room, taking one last glance at her daughter from the hallway before carefully shutting the door behind her.


End file.
